For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)
"For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel) in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. During the song, Anna tries to convince Elsa to return to Arendelle, saying that she now finally understands; with Anna at her side, Elsa no longer has to live in fear. Elsa refuses, however, as she believes she is still unable to control her powers; she needs to be alone so that everyone is safe. Despite being alone, Elsa assures Anna that she is free. Anna then reveals that Elsa has in fact cast an eternal winter on the kingdom, which causes Elsa to become fearful once more and results in snow swirling around her. Anna tries to assure Elsa that they can figure things out together, but Elsa's fear ultimately overwhelms her, and she accidentally blasts Anna's at chest-level with her powers, which causes ice to from in Anna's heart. Lyrics Anna: You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again, Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. '' 'Cause for the first time in forever,'' I finally understand. For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have live in fear. '' 'Cause for the first time in forever,'' I will be right here. Elsa: Anna, Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates. Anna: Yeah, but — Elsa: I know You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. Anna (Elsa): Actually we're not (What do you mean you're not?) ''I get the feeling you don't know (What do I not know?) ''Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow Elsa: What?! Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it! Elsa: No, I can't, I — I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! Anna (Elsa): '' 'Cause for the first time in forever, (I'm such a fool, I can't be free) You don't have to be afraid. (No escape from the storm inside of me) We can work this out together, (I can't control the curse) You'll reverse the storm you've made. (Anna please, you'll only make it worse!) Don't panic (There's so much fear) We'll make the sun shine bright (You're not safe here!) We can face this thing together (No!) we can change this winter weather and everything will be all right (I can't!) Trivia *There is also an instrumental version of "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)". *This song ultimately replaced "Life's Too Short". * The end of the song shares the same instrumental as the end of "Frozen Heart". Category:Songs